Nightmare Reality
by Nikki the White Tiggon
Summary: (This really happened in my dream) Nikki went to find the answer of Shenlong's disapearence, but when she figures out, he was killing everybody and everything. Now, he's off to distroy the world. Can Nikki stop him from doing so, or is she gonna suffer?
1. The Beginning

****

Nightmare Reality

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the BR characters, but I do own Nikki, who is me as a BR character.

"Where am I? Why is it so dark? What's goin on?" The 20-year-old Nikki Park thought as she awaken from her battle with an unknown person. "My head......I can't believe I lost, but.....this isn't the place I battled in. Where da hell am I?" She was getting confused and dizzy as she was in an dark and most cave. "Are you alright?" an unknown voice said. "Huh? Who's there? Where am I? Answer me!" she cried out. The unknown man came in to check up on her. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked again. "My name is Long, and you're in my home." He answered. "In a cave? That's strange, but....how did I get here?" She kept on asking. "Please, you need to calm down. My friend, Uriko, brought you here." "Uriko? Who da hell is that?" Uriko, please come in here." the Chinese man said. A girl with braided hair and pretty hyper at the moment came in. (She's da same girl I fought with. So THAT'S how I got here.) Nikki thought as everything starts to get clear.

"Hi, I hope you're better now, cause I really wanna fight again." Uriko said cheerfully. "I'm not really in da mood right now. I jus wanna go back." Nikki said back. "Where do you live? We can take you there." Long said. "I actually don't have a home anymore. I....uh....killed everybody there. I don't know where ta go now." she said in a sad voice. "AAAHHH!!!! SHE'S A KILLER!!" the half-beast yelled and gets behind her teacher. "Tell me, what's your name and why you have done that." Long said with a calm voice. Nikki took a deep breath and answered," My name is Nicole Kim the Cheetah from Jaejudo Island, South Korea. I was kidnapped by a dude name Busuzima, and made me into an incomplete clone of a person name Shina and I am now Nikki Park the White Tiggon, half white tiger, half white dragon. Since I was incomplete, I don't look much as here, but I was evil and was created to destroy everything in my path. Now I figured out everything and I don't want that ta happen again, but I do want revenge at Busuzima for what he did ta me, and as I search for him, I'm recovering my past once again."

"Hmmm......so that is why you look like her." the tiger zoanthrope said. "I can't believe you did that! You should be ashamed at yourself." the half-beast said with an angry voice. "I am, but....DON'T TELL ME WHAT TA DO!!" the white tiggon yelled in an angry voice. "Where do you live now, I mean, where do you stay at?" Long asked calmly. "I stay in the dark shadows, nowhere ta go, nowhere ta stay at. I'm alone." Nikki answered. "Hey! Maybe my sis, Alice, can help you!" Uriko said with joy. "Huh? Alice?" Nikki got confused again. "Alice the Rabbit. She's a good friend of mine, and Uriko's sister." the Chinese answered. "And she's nurse. Maybe she can help you!" Uriko said. "Then again, I do live with one person, but he doesn't have a place ta stay either." the Korean woman said. "Who's that?" the hyper girl said. "He's a clone too, and a tiger. His name is Shenlong." Nikki answered. Uriko started freaking out, and Long has his eyes widen. "Shenlong? Why him?" Long said in a scared voice. "Well....yah see.....I'm his girlfriend. And.....uh....yeah." the incomplete clone said with a nervous voice. "HIS GIRLFRIEND! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Uriko exclaimed and ran outside still screaming.

"Will she ever quiet down?" Nikki asked. "No, she's always like that." Long responded, "Oh, he'll kill me if he sees you here with me." "Uh, not quite. He disappeared a few days ago, and I'm searchin for him, but nothin for now." she said. "Well, I think Alice will help out. Let's go." he said as they walked outside and Uriko still screaming her head off. "Hey! Where are you guys going!? Don't leave me!" the hyper girl exclaimed as she follows them to the hospital. "I hope I get the answers there." Nikki said quietly. "Don't worry, my sis can help, or maybe Yugo." Uriko said happily. "Huh? Yugo?" Nikki got confused again. "LET'S GO!" the half-beast exclaimed as she runs wildly ahead of them.

Author's Note: This IS part of my dream/nightmare. Everything in this fic is what happened in my dream/nightmare (better just say nightmare). This is just the beginning, and my most scared part is close to the ending, and I got scared when I woke up, and now it keeps on haunting me. I can't get it out of my head. Yes, all of this is true from my nightmare. Everything, this is not fake, it's really true (in my nightmare that is). I'm gonna work on my next chapter as soon as I get this one on the site, so I won't forget everything that happened.


	2. The Horrible End

****

Nightmare Reality Part II

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the BR characters, but I do own Nikki, who is me as a BR character, and hell, you know the rest.

Once Long, Uriko, and Nikki reached to the hospital, they saw Alice staring at the TV, not blinking at all. "Alice? Alice? Hel-lo, Alice?" Uriko waved her hand in front of Alice's face, but still nothing. "She looks like a zombie." Nikki joked. "Not funny!" Uriko exclaimed loudly which woke Alice up. "Sorry, something happened on the news." Alice said, "Oh, and who is this?" "This is Nikki, Shen's girlfriend." Uriko said with happiness. Alice gasped and hid under the desk, "Don't hurt me!" "Don't worry, she's not going to hurt you, she's just wondering if you have any info on Shen's disappearance." Uriko told her sis from under the desk. "Oh, well, I just got this information from over there." she said as she points at the TV, "That's why I was staring at it for so long."

As they look, they see him killing people and crashing buildings. "So, that's what he always do." Nikki said, "Hold on, what's this?" As they look even more, the news people saw Yugo trying to fight back, but was no match and got killed. "Oh my goodness, YUGO!" Alice screamed and ran out to get him, even though he's dead. "Oh my fuckin god, da hell is goin on here?" Nikki asked with confusion. "This is creeping me out, TURN IT OFF!" Uriko exclaimed." "No, don't. I wanna watch da rest. Just wait until I find where he is." Nikki said. 

As they watch him do destruction, they finally saw Alice picking up Yugo. "Alice, get outta there!" Nikki said quietly. They saw her get beaten up, and died. "Uh...better not show this ta Uriko, she'll freak." Nikki said to Long. "I agree." he responded. Both of them finally saw where he was. "OK, I'll go there. Bye guys." Nikki said as she ran toward there (Lucky it's not far) she thought. "Be careful out there." Long said. Suddenly they heard a glass shattered. "What was that?" Uriko asked. "DIE NOW!" the tiger clone said as he ripped Uriko's neck and lugs, and torn up Long's body.

As soon as Nikki arrived to the town, out of breath, she sighed. "I'm too late. Where could he be? This isn't like him." She said in a sad voice while looking at the place that used to be a town. She sees buildings burned and torn , bodies scraped up with flesh and bones coming out of it in a pool of blood. "This ain't a pretty scene. Why is he doin this? It makes no sense, not at all." She walked over to Yugo and Alice's bodies, helplessly lying on the bloody ground. "Those guys never stand a chance." Nikki sadly said. "Cause they never had a chance against me." the tiger clone said behind her. Nikki gasped and turned around. 

"It's.......you......" Nikki said as she backs up. "Long time, no see Nikki. How where yah?" Shenlong asked. She didn't say anything. "What? Aren't yah happy ta see me?" he said. "I am, if yah hadn't killed all of these people. No one in this world is here. Just us. No one else. This is wrong! Everything is wrong! Why are yah doin this! this doesn't make any sense at all! You left me, and kill all of these innocent people! What are yah tryin ta do here!" Nikki shouted in an angry voice, "Why am I even with you? Everything in this life is so confusing!" "Nothing is confusing." He said as he hugs her, "Just nothing. Life is nothing. Everything is a nothing." 

"Yeah right." Nikki pushes his away, "You!" She points at the evil clone, "You never told me about this! I shouldn't have come lookin for yah!" "Then I'll be lookin for you, after I destroy the world." The Korean woman looked at him. "What? Why?" "This life shouldn't be here. It doesn't make sense why we should live. Nothing is nothing. The world is nothing now." The tiger clone snickered evilly. "That doesn't make sense at all! Nothing makes sense, not even you!" Nikki gave him an angry look, "You'll never understand me." 

"Well Nicole, you know that you're only 16." Shenlong said. "I ain't 16, I'm 20! And don't call me by my real name!" Nikki became more furious. "That's right, you're 20.....in a 16-year-old body." he made an evil grin. "No! That's a lie! I'm 20 IN a 20-year-old body, that's final!" she exclaimed at the top of her lugs. "You still don't know, do yah? You were kidnapped by that freak when you where still Nicole, and you were 16. Now, since you're an incomplete clone, you think you're 20, but you're not." he explained to her. "THAT'S A LIE!" Nikki exclaimed. 

"I also know yah wanted to kill yourself or die somehow." he said. "How did yah know?" the white tiggon said. "I know everything about yah. NOW DIE!" He slashes Nikki easily, and made a bloody slash on her back. "Are you gonna fight back now?" He asked. "I maybe mad, but I'm not gonna fight yah." She said, getting back up. "Fine!" He punches her stomach, and kicks her everywhere, and made another bloody slash that almost killed her. (I can't live much longer. I have ta give up.) "I think you're gonna give up." he said with an evil grin. 

"Mer-cy" she said quietly. "I beg mercy." Those words hurted her heart even more. "Well then, if yah do..." he points to the bloody ground, "...bow down ta me." She got onto her knees and bowed. (He is doin this ta me. I can't believe it. He just can't do this.) She starts to cry with bloody tears. "Now, get back up." he commanded. Nikki got back up to her feet, still crying. Shenlong grabs her head and starts twisting, and breaking her neck bones badly. "You really think I would give yah mercy, yeah right." He said, still twisting her neck. "You....can't......do....this.....ta....me...." She said. CRACK! Alittle part of her neck bone broke. She screamed as the pain rushes down through her body.

"Oh, but I can. You're lucky ta be da last one alive besides me." the clone said as he keeps cracking her neck and twisting it. "Why....are....yah.....doin....this?" She tried to put the sentence together. "I already told yah. Everything is nothing." He whispered in her ear." (That still don't make any sense. What does he mean by that?) she still doesn't know the answer. "Now, this is da part when yah die." He pulled her head all the way back. Her neck bones, skin, and flesh couldn't take it anymore. The neck ripped off, and he tossed it away. "Now, time for to destroy the planet." He walks off on the lifeless world, figuring out a way to destroy it.

Author's Note: Well, that's my nightmare. I woke up early and cried. I know you can't get hurt in dreams, but I felt everything. My heart started breaking up into pieces, and I was shaking. It's haunting me again.


End file.
